


BOOK CLUB!

by Starfellwish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, alec wants some and jace isn't letting him, so he makes sure he gets some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfellwish/pseuds/Starfellwish
Summary: Magnus and Alec cannot have a moment to themselves without Jace, or Clary, or the end of the world tearing them apart. So, one particularly night when they are getting interrupted AGAIN, they retaliate with a couple of choice words, that finally gets Jace and Clary to leave them alone.





	BOOK CLUB!

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff that I whipped up. It's a hiatus, and figured we all needed some Malec.

Everything was going perfectly for Magnus and Alec. They had confessed their love to each other, Alec was out to the Shadow World, Valentine had been captured (permanently this time), and they were closer than ever.

Well, everything was almost going perfectly.

Jace, aka the reason why Magnus and Alec couldn’t get some on various occasions, was always popping up at the most inconvenient of times.

They always swore that they wouldn’t let Jace interrupt them again, but no matter what they tried Jace always found a way to interrupt them.

One time, Magnus finally got around to put his wards up to make sure that certain people (like Alec) could get in, but others (like Jace) who would have to knock or at least call before they entered his loft.

But then, Clary created a RUNE that would deactivate his very powerful wards and they were back to square one.

Magnus loved his biscuit, but did she really have to create that rune now? Couldn’t she have done it when she was 80 years old with a million little redheads running around?

That day, Alec and Magnus had just come home from a date in Paris where they were just starting to get it on, when Jace came barging in the door with Clary.

Magnus and Alec sighed. Magnus quickly used magic to get them both dressed.

Alec heard Jace calling, “Alec, Magnus, where are you? What are you two doing?”

Magnus was about to reply with some choice words, but Alec put his finger to his lips and shushed him. He whispered, “I got this.”

Magnus looked at him, confused.

Then Alec replied with, “BOOK CLUB!”

Magnus started laughing as he heard Jace say, “Oh. Um, ok, I’m just gonna leave now…”

Clary, forever clueless, said, “Um, I don’t understand? Are Alec and Magnus reading?”

Jace said, “Yes, we can go to another warlock, Alec is knee deep in reading now, isn’t he?”

Alec said, “Yes, I’m reading this particularly good book! I got it a couple of weeks ago, and I can’t help but rereading it over and over again!”

Magnus, who had been silent until this moment, said, “Oh, I’ve read that book! It is really good, but not nearly as good as the one I’m reading!”

Jace sighed, “Ok, I get it guys. You want to be alone. I’ll just go find another warlock, then.”

Magnus said, “Yes, thank you, Jace. And remember to ring the doorbell next time you need something. Please?”

Jace huffed a yes, and Clary still clueless to their situation, said, “Okay, Magnus and Alec, have a nice time reading!”

Magnus, trying his best to suppress his laughter said, “Oh we will, biscuit. Bye!”

When they had finally left, Magnus and Alec started cracking up. They both laughed so hard that they fell on their bed.

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ face and said, “Finally, no more distractions.”

Magnus replied with, “Darling, I’m always distracted when you’re in the room.”

Alec said, “Smooth.”

Magnus smiled teasingly, and they went back to what they were doing before Jace and Clary had interrupted him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> If you want to talk about the fanfic, or just Shadowhunters in general, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish)!


End file.
